Gracey Manor
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy venture off to the realistic looking world of "The Haunted Mansion". Takes place during Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. Now has a Second Visit. The world is called "Gracey Manor".
1. First Visit

Kingdom Hearts 2:

-The Bedroom-

"Ramsley, your time has come. I shall lend you the power to control the heartless of this world."

Maleficent stood in front of an elderly man, dressed in formal attire. He nodded.

"Yes, but why must I need to control the dark shadows, m'lady?" The man spoke in an haunting and dark voice.

Maleficent moved closer to the man, she smiled malevolently.

"Ramsley, do you know of a keybearer named _Sora?"_

"Do tell.."

She told Ramsley about Sora, and how him, Donald and Goofy would be arriving at this world.

"You must do anything you can to stop them."

A man's voice suddenly called Ramsley's name, "Ramsley, where are you?"

"Master Gracey. I apologize Maleficent, we are going to have to continue this another time."

"Nevermind that, just do what I told you."

Maleficent lightly touched Ramsley's head with the tip of her cane and a dark purple aura surrounded him and his eyes briefly glowed yellow.

Maleficent dissapeared in a portal of green fire and left Ramsley alone in the dark bedroom with a mission to accomplish.

* * *

Sora looked out of the cockpit windows of the Gummi Ship as it was landing on the next world. It was very dark and it was hard to find a good place to park the ship. "Man, talk about dim. Right guys?"

As the ship got closer, they approached a large mansion which was surrounded by countless tombstones, Donald and Goofy trembled in fear as they landed the ship in the courtyard.

"W-We're here.." Goofy's voice shook with fear as he announced their arrival.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked around in the courtyard of the mansion, they observed the dead flowers and tombstones. The world appeared to look realistic, like Captain Jack Sparrow's World, Port Royal. Crows flew above them, cawing and loudly flapping their wings. "Wow, this place gives me the creeps!" Sora commented. They came to the front of the mansion, which the three of them approached the door before them. Donald quacked loudly in fear as he saw a cemetary right next to the house. "H-HE HAS HIS OWN PERSONAL CEMETARY?!"

The three ran over to the side of the house, where they could see a full view of the cemetary. Sora gazed at it in amazement, "Wow!"

Sora quickly crouched down to Donald and put a finger to his bill, "Donald, you gotta be quiet next time, you don't wanna wake someone up do you?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Rain began to fall and it started to pour down hard. "Hurry! to the door!",They ran to the front of the mansion and took cover from the pouring rain.

Goofy then looked at the door, "Maybe we should ask if we can come in", he reached for one of the knockers slowly and carefully. He grasped it and knocked on the door. They waited for a couple of minutes, there was no answer.

"He-Uck! I guess nobody is home!" Goofy said, turning to his two comrades.

Donald placed his hands on the waist and tapped his foot in impatience.

"You big palooka, you just didn't knock loud enough!"

Donald jumped up to the door, grabbed one of the the knocker and beat down on the door. He knocked so loud, he could have woken up the entire cemetary. Sora tried to quiet Donald down.

"Donald!" Sora yelled.

After a few seconds the door slowly creaked open, The three of them peered inside of the house, only to see nothing but darkness. Sora wondered how the door could have come open by itself.

Goofy shrugged, "See, I told you nobody was ho-"

Lightning flashed, giving light into the dark house and revealing an elderly man. He appeared closer and closer as the lightning flashed. He wore a dark blue suit with a black bow on his chest, assuming that he was a butler.

Donald and Goofy got behind Sora as the butler approached them.

"Hello, my name is_ Ramsley, _the butler of this here mansion_._" The man said, rolling the first letter of his name. His voice was dark, dim and haunting. "You three must be Sora, Donald and Goofy, am i correct?"

Sora gave the man an odd look, "Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

My apologies for my acts of rudeness. I am Ramsley, the butler of this mansion. My master, Master Edward Gracey, has been waiting for the time of your arrival ever since His Majesty passed through here. He's been wanting to meet the Keybearer for sometime." He coughed into his fist. "My master wishes to discuss his affairs over dinner."

Donald and Goofy looked at Ramsley and then back at Sora. Sora looked back at them.

Goody put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Sora, are you sure we can trust him?"

Sora chuckled lightly and shrugged, "Beats staying in the rain! Okay we'll join you for dinner."

Ramsley nodded slowly, "Splendid."

He led them down the shadowy hallway at a slow pace.

"My apologies, but we also seem to have a few guests that'll be here, they arrived early."

"That's okay!" Sora nodded.

Sora looked around the dark halls as they followed the old butler. Seven coats of armor stood near the walls with shields and weapons behind them. They soon approached a large door at the end of the hall, that slowly opened to their arrival, revealing a large dining room.

At the long table in the center of the room was a family of people, a man, a woman, and two children which were a boy and a girl. Each stared at the three with odd expressions on their face.

"H-Hi." Sora waved awkwardly.

Sora, Donald and Goofy joined the family at the table, sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing the family.

Ramsley walked to the end of the table, "The master will be with you shortly," he said in a haunting tone, he then walked away.

They all sat in silence until the woman made a comment about the fire place.

"Have you ever seen a fireplace that amazing?" She pointed to the fireplace behind them. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

Lightning flashed. "Haven't you," said a man standing by the window. "My grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion."

The man sitting opposite of Goofy stood up and fixed his grey suit. "Well you grandfather has really good taste." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Jim Evers of the Evers and Ever Real Estate, glad to make your acquaintance, sir."

The man nodded, "Very good, I'm Mr. Gracey."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Gracey," she said. The man nodded again, this time more slowly. "This is our daughter, Megan, and our son Michael." Jim gave a gesture to the two children at the table. The two jumped up and walked to them.

"You have very beautiful children, Ms. Evers," Gracey said. He glanced over to the table and at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "You three must be Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sent by his Majesty I assume."

Donald and Goofy jumped up in a salute, Sora soon followed.

Mr. Gracey smiled, "You wouldn't mind showing me your Keyblade, would you?"

Sora looked at Mr. Gracey, "Oh, okay."

Sora held out his hand and a flash of light appeared in his hand, soon followed by the Keyblade. The Evers family and Mr. Gracey gave a round of applause, which made Sora's cheeks become red.

Before any of the three could state their names, Ramsley reappeared. "You may take your seats now," he said. He pulled out the chairs for each of them once again.

As Mr. Gracey took his seat, he said, "What do you think of the house, Ms. Evers?"

"I think it's absolutely incredible," she responded as a maid began to pour a ladle of soup into her bowl. "You never see houses like this, at least I don't."

Mr. Gracey smiled widely. "Great care and love went into building this mansion."

Jim looked from his wife to Mr. Gracey awkwardly.

"This house is my inheritance," Mr. Gracey said. "But lately, it's become too much to bare." He looked up at Jim, then to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who were eating lightly. "Tell me, Mr. Evers, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" he said. "Sure I believe in ghosts."

Mr. Gracey turned to Sora. "How about you?"

Sora looked up from his lightly eaten bowl of soup, "Well, with all the stuff we go through. I don't see a reason to fear them."

Mr. Gracey nodded, " A very intriguing answer."

The storm has swollen the river," Ramsley said, staring out the window into the dark night.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"The storm has flooded the road. I'm afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

Megan and Michael looked at each other, then to their parents. "What?" Megan asked.

"Of course, you are all more than welcome to spend the night here," Mr. Gracey said as Ramsley walked to his side. He stood up and made his way for the stairs. "Ramsley will show you to your rooms."

Mrs. Evers looked up at Mr. Gracey, "Oh no we can't, you see we made plans."

Mr. Gracey stopped in his tracks, "I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

Ramsley gave a dark look to his master and took a branched candlestick from the table and followed his master up the stairs into the dark hallways above. He stopped at the first door and opened it. "I believe the children will be comfortable in this room." He let the children say their goodnights to their parents before closing the door and continuing down the hallway. He stopped at the next door. "I hope you and the madam will find this room to your liking," he said as he opened the door for the couple.

"Yeah, it's great," Jim said. "It'll be like spending the night in a fine hotel."

Ramsley closed the door and continued his way down the hallway to the last room. The last room room was smaller than the other two. There was only one bed, and on the floor was a mattress. "This belonged to one of the servants several years ago," he said. Without saying anything else, he shut the door.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "So, i guess i'll take the bed?"

Donald and Goofy agreed to share the mattress.

Sora paused, "Y'know, I think we should take a look around. Go for a short stroll."

"You don't think Ramsley or Mr. Gracey would be mad?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. I just think something's up. How exactly did Ramsley and Mr. Gracey know about the Keyblade and us coming here?" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy glanced at eachother. "You don't think Maleficent or Pete has anything to do with it, do you?"

Sora turned and stared at the door, "Maybe. I won't be surprised if we see any heartless here, either."

"Well in that case, we'd better get goin'!" Goofy said.

They then left the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"You just had to come," Sara Evers said angrily to her husband.

"Excuse me," Jim said. "This is a big opportunity for all of us."

"Not for us, for you. The only thing you seem to care about anymore is work."

"But it doesn't matter if I work hard like this as long as I bring you expensive gifts like this, right?" he said sarcastically, pointing to the pearl bracelet on her wrist.

Sara shook her head and pulled the bracelet off and walked away, tossing it onto a desk.

Jim began to walk after her. "Sara. I didn't mean to say that, c'mon. Sara?" The door closed in front of him. "I'm sorry about that, open up, please?" He gave a sigh and began to turn around, but jumped back when he was face to face with Ramsley. "Woah! You scared me."

"The master was wondering if he might have a word with you in the library?"

"A word?" Jim asked. "Sure, I'll have a word."

"Yes," Ramsley said. He turned around and began to walk to the door. "If you will follow me."

Jim turned around and said, "Hey, Sara? I'm going to go have a word with Mr. Gracey. I'll be back in a minute." The door closed behind him.

Moments later, they entered the large room that was the library. Ramsley walked ahead. "Would you care for a drink, sir, while you're waiting?"

"Don't mind if I do," Jim said. "Thank you, Ramsley." He studied the room, until a large portrait of Mr. Gracey caught his eye. "Wow! Now that's class. That's what I need to do over at my place, get a big picture of myself to put on the living room wall. It puts a touch of elegance to the room."

"Yes, sir," Ramsley responded. "Very elegant." He handed Jim a small glass.

He took a sip. "So, Ramsley. How long have you been a butler?"

"A long time," Ramsley said darkly. "Mr. Evers, may I confide in you?"

"Please do."

"The master is not well. He must leave this house, Mr. Evers, he must move on. It is of the gravest importance, I assure you, for I fear the very worst."

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked down the dark hallway. So far they haven't encountered any heartless. Sora rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We haven't encountered any heartless yet, but I'm definetly having a bad feeling about all of this." Sora said.

"Yeah, me too." Donald added.

"He-Uck, me three." Goofy followed.

Sora aproached a maid, "Hey, you haven't seen any black creatures with glowing yellow eyes have you?"

The maid froze and quickly looked over her shoulder, then began to run.

Sora and company began to run, "Wait up-"

A door under them opened and they all fell down a chute. Leading them to fall on their backs on the lower floor.

* * *

Mr. Evers walked around the library, admiring its beauty and elegance. He sat at the desk and looked at the objects that were on it. He knocked the small glass on the floor. He bent over to try to clean it up, and as he raised himself back up, he hit the small bust on the desk, bending it's head over.

A bookcase began to slide, revealing a hidden staircase. "Interesting," he said to himself. Curious, he made his way to the staircase. As he walked up the steps, the bookcase slammed closed. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the wood. "Open this back up! Ramsley! Open up!"

There was no response.

* * *

Megan strolled around in the room, trying to pick up a signal from her phone. Michael sat on the old couch, staring out the window.

"Ugh, i can't believe this. Still no reception!"

Michael turned to his sister, "Do you think it'll stop raining soon?"

"I don't know, I'm not the weatherman." Megan replied.

Michael let out a sigh and started to look around in the room. He played around with a brush, and opened up old bottles of wine, until his eyes set on a music box. He opened it and a small replica of a man and a woman dancing, came out from the bottom of it. He nodded his to the tune, when a glowing ball of light started to appear in the center of the room. Michael sprung off of his feet and called his sister.

"MEGAN!"

Megan came rushing in, and dropped her phone as she saw the light.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"It's a ghost ball?" Michael asked.

The light began to move towards the door.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Megan said.

Michael grabbed her arm. "I think you're crazy."

She shook him off and made her way to the door. Michael looked around the room uneasily and grabbed his backpack from the bed and ran after them. "Megan, wait up!"

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy took a moment to study their surroundings. they they were in another hallway. A green light glowed from the end, and a chanting echoed all around. They slowly walked to the light. "H-Hey Uh," Sora said nervously. "We fell down here from the top floor, and now we have no idea where we are."

"I am Madame Leota," the voice cut Sora off when they entered the room. In the center of the room was a table with a crystal sitting on top. A woman's face turned around to face the three. "Seer of All, Hoist to the Spirits. Whom do you seek?"

Three chairs flew behind them and knocked them on top. It pushed Sora, Donald and Goofy close to the table so they couldn't get out. "Hey!" Donald yelled. "Let us go!"

"Silence!" the face yelled. "Whom do you seek?"

"I seek Riku and Kairi! I seek my friends! Do you know where they are?" Sora said pleadingly.

"WE SEEK THE KING!" Goofy yelled in fear.

"There is great evil in this house," she said. "A devil's curse. It wishes to destroy you three. It can sense the light that is in your heart, Sora. The butler sides with the Darkness, the witch Maleficent. But there is another one. A mysterious creature lurks outside the mansion that wishes to devour your heart."

"A ghost?" Sora said.

"Or the heartless!" Donald added.

The woman closed her eyes and began to chant. "Dark spirits from the grave, come forth. Lift us from the black, and show us. Show us our way back. Lift us! Lift us, up to the light! And lead us through this stormy night!" All the objects in the room began to rise and spin around the table. The woman continued to chant as several instruments began to play around them. "Your life is in stake, Sora! Your friends are in stake! Go! Save us from this evil! Release us! Release us all!" The woman began to laugh maniacally as Sora, Donald, Goofy and the table dropped to the ground.

They ran out of the room as fast as they could, the possesed instruments chasing after them. The music echoed. They ran until they saw Mr. Jim Evers.

"Get back, Get away from me!" He was trying to fend himself off against the Heartless, with only a rapier.

"Hey, we should help him!" Sora said, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Donald and Goofy followed.

They charged in beside Jim, and joined him in battle.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless!)**

The Heartless lunged out at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jim Evers with their arms stretched out and flailing at them. Sora knocked one Heartless away and dodge another's attack. One of the shadows clawed at his cheek, making a blood filled scratch on Sora's cheek.

The Heartless was quickly destroyed as Jim slashed through it with his rapier,

"Don't worry, I got your back,"

Goofy and Donald took on four Heartless. Goofy charged through two of them with his shield, while Donald casted the Fira spell, shooting fire from the end of his wand.

One more Heartless charged at the four, "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Jim said pointing at the charging Heartless.

Sora threw his Keyblade at the last Heartless, killing it in one hit. The Keyblade appeared back into his hand and he dismissed it.

Munny and green orbs absorbed into Sora as the battle against the heartless ended.

Jim Evers turned to the three with a scared expression on his face, panting he asked "What were those things?"

"Those were Heartless," Sora answers. "They're created from the darkness in one's heart, and once you defeat them, they release their captive heart."

Jim lowered his weapon and rubbed the back of his head, "Crazy, sounds like something from a horror movie."

Sora, Donald and Goofy chuckled, Jim soon joined in.

"Let's look for away out of here. I need to find my kids and my wife."

Sora nodded, "Right,"

**(Jim Evers has joined you!)**

**(You can now use the Limit, 'Cheap Shot')**

* * *

Megan and Michael continued to follow the spirit until they reached the mansion's attic. The spirit stopped at a large portrait of a woman. "Mom?" Megan said.

"What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be up here," a man said behind them. The four swung around to see an old servant. "This is unspeakable! You have to leave!"

"Who is that?" Megan asked, gesturing to the painting.

That's none of your business, that's who," the man said. "Now get out of here, it's way passed your bed time."

"Her name was Elizabeth," a woman said quickly. From behind the man, a maid came, holding a tray of cookies. "Are any of you kids hungry? Does anybody want a cookie?" both of them took one from the tray.

"Cookies?" the man said angrily. "They're trespassers! Trespassers don't get cookies! This is none of their concern!"

"It is their concern," the woman said. "They're involved!" The two froze and looked around the room. "Hide," she whispered. She pulled the two behind a large wardrobe, then spun around.

Out from the shadows came the old butler, Ramsley. "The children, nor that fool king's guards, are in their rooms. Have you seen them?"

"Children?" the maid asked. "What children?"

"What children?" Ramsley repeated. He looked down at the tray of cookies that was set on the table. Two were missing. "Her children. The children she wasn't suppose to bring. Along with the brainless husband of hers. If I had to listen to another word from that insufferable fool, I think I would of burst. Did I not tell her to come alone?" His eyes glowed yellow and the dark aura briefly surrounded him, he then turned to leave. "If you find them, bring them to me. The final arrangements have been made. Nothing further will interfere with the master's plan." He vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Jim opened a green door and he and Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly entered, hoping to leave the dark halls behind.

"Dad!" a girl shouted. Megan and Michael were standing on the top of the steps.

"Michael! Megan!" he said. He ran frantically up the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Megan responded.

"C'mon, get your things," Jim said. "Let's get out of here!"

"But dad, we have a problem," Michael said.

"It's okay, we're just going to get a little wet. Let's just find you mom and go."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the man said. "She can't leave."

"And why not," Jim said impatiently.

The man vanished and reappeared behind him. "Because she can't. If I could tell you I would, but I can't so I won't. Okay?"

Jim was speechless. He turned his attention back to his kids. "Daddy's having hallucinations. Let's go right now."

"They're ghosts, dad," Michael said.

"They're not ghosts. We're just having hallucinations from that chicken that we ate. It didn't taste right." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" the maid screamed. She vanished and reappeared in front of him. "It wasn't the chicken!"

"All right, all right, it wasn't the chicken," Jim said. "But we're still getting out of here."

"But dad we have to help them!" Megan said.

"No we can't," Jim said. "The dead are beyond help, that's the nature of being dead."

"That man's talking sense," the old servant said. "Everyone should just keep their noses in their own business."

"But dad," Megan said. "We have to help them break the curse."

"Curse? What curse?" Jim said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped when they remembered the woman in the crystal ball. "The curse! The one that woman said. Madame Leota."

"They knows the gypsy!" the maid said. "We've got to go back to see her!"

Everyone began to rush out of the room.

"I'm not going back down there," Jim said. "Those crazy Heartless creatures were crawling around everywhere."

"But mom's in trouble," Megan said.

Jim froze. "What kind of trouble?"

Megan pulled her dad back up the stairs and showed him the portrait of the woman, Elizabeth. He stared at it, studying every detail of the woman who looked just like his wife.

* * *

Ramsley approached a large mirror that stood in the center of the dark room. A green flame burst onto it and from it appeared a woman draped in a black robe. It was Maleficent.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "The three is nowhere to be found. I sent a group of Heartless after temm, but they were all destroyed."

"I was expecting as much from those imbiciles," she said. "Do they know of the Keyhole?"

"No would suspect not," Ramsley responded.

"I see," Maleficent said. Her raven flew into view and landed on the green stone at the end of her staff. She stroked it's back as it cawed. "How much longer will it take you until you rid that mansion of your master?"

"I seem to have a few obstacles in the way, but it will be soon," Ramsley said.

Maleficent gave a slight laugh. "By the way, don't let yourself stay in the shadows for too long." She then disappeared in portal of green flames.

"No need for you to worry, my dear," Ramsley said. "I'm already dead, after all."

"Let me get this straight," Jim said to Madame Leota. "The guy is dead and is trying to get jiggy with my wife?"

"Pretty much," the servant said.

"Oh, Madame Leota," the maid said. "Is it her? Is she truly our dear departed Elizabeth come back to us?"

"It is true," the gypsy said. "She walks these halls. But do not be deceived. Not all things are as they appear. For the curse to be lifted, the truth must be known. And for the truth to be known, you must find the key in the tomb under the great dead oak and travel down deep into the ground and find the black crypt that bares no name, or soon your fate will be the same."

"Okay," Sora said. "But can't we just use the Keyblade instead?"

"The key that is needed is protected by dark magic," Madame Leota said. "A spell is cast on it and the lock. Only that key can open the lock."

"So what you're saying is if we find this key," Jim began. "We can just walk out of here like nothing ever happened?"

"The key is the answer to all," the gypsy said.

"Okay, but how do we get out of here?" Goofy asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, how do we get out of here?" Jim said.

"Well," the old servant said dramatically. There was a large grin on his face. "There's always my way."

The wall of the mansion burst open as a carriage drawn by a skeleton of a horse flew out and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you sure you should of left your kids in that mansion?" Sora asked. "I mean, with Ramsley and the Heartless and all."

"They'll be fine," Jim said. "Megan can watch out for the both of them, and I doubt Ramsley would try to do anything to them for now. As long as they stay hidden, everything will be okay."

They soon entered the large cemetery behind the mansion. Several ghosts stood, doing what they would of been if they were still alive.

"Why are these ghosts still here?" Sora asked the old servant.

"They couldn't find the Light," the maid responded.

"So now they're doomed to walk the Earth for all eternity," the servant said.

Sora looked back out at the ghosts.

The carriage soon came to a stop and the four hopped out. For several minutes they wondered through the graveyard, searching for the tomb. "Great," Jim said, looking around.

"I think the gypsy said to go left out of nowhere," Donald said.

"I glad she was so specific," Jim said sarcastically. He stopped for a moment and listened. "Do you hear that?"

There was singing coming from the distance. "Yeah, I hear it," Sora said. The made their way towards the singing. Four busts of men sat on four pillars, singing to themselves.

"Excuse me," Mr. Evers said. "Do you know where the mausoleum is?" The busts ignored him and continued to their singing. "Look, you guys sound really nice, but I'm trying to save my wife-" They cut him off with another song. He gave a sigh. "Great," he said.

There was a ghostly scream, and from behind the tombstones came a large ghost. It resembled a woman in a wedding dress with bright yellow eyes and a long hatchet, and it appeared to have a ghostly blue aura surround her. She gave out another screech and swung her hatchet wildly.

"Watch out!" Donald quacked.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged at the ghost, Donald and Goofy soon followed. Jim hesitated to join, he look down at his rapier.

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Constance Hatchaway!)**

Jim watched the three as the fought the creature. He looked down again at the rapier in his hand and nodded to himself. He lunged at the Ghost and stabbed at it several times, missing a few and piercing through the creature's chest twice.

Sora spun around and smacked the Ghost with his Keyblade, making it fly back a few inches.

The ghost swung the hatchet wildly at Donald, he quacked in pain as it attacked him.

Jim took out the potion Sora gave him in case of emergencies, "Uh, Donald!"

He healed Donald, who jumped back up to his feet and immediately shocked the ghost with a thunder spell.

The ghost turned it's attention to Donald, and charged at him.

"QUACK! SORA!"

Sora leaped into the air and tackled the ghost and held it down. "Time to end this!"

**(Limit: Cheap Shot)**

"JIM!" Sora shouted.

Jim jumped to Sora's side, "Ready when you are!"

Sora dashed into the ghost and sweeped of balance as he attacked it's legs.

Jim ran vigorously at the ghost and stabbed at it multiple times, Sora then joined.

Sora and Jim blindsided the ghost continously.

Sora and Jim glanced at eachother, "Back to your grave!" Jim shouted

"Back off!" Sora shouted at the ghost.

Sora and Jim finished it off with a final blow.

**(End of limit)**

The ghost screamed madly as it vanished, signaling that it was dead.

They all panted heavily, "It's gone, right?" Jim said

"Yeah," Goofy sighed.

"Hey, look," Goofy said. "There's the mausoleum." He ran towards a stone building. Sora, Donald, and Jim followed. As they walked up the steps, flames rose from two torches that sat beside the door. Jim studied the large, stone door and pulled it open and took one of the torches. He led the way down the steps that went deep into the darkness below.

"The gypsy said to look for a crypt with no name," Sora said. "A black crypt."

"There," Donald said when the reached the bottom of the stairs. Across a bridge was an ebony black coffin. The four ran across the bridge and Sora and Jim pushed the lid off, giving an echoing crash as it fell to the ground. Inside was a skeleton holding a small key.

Jim looked at the dead body with disgust. Turning his head away, he reached in and pulled the key out from the bone hands. After wiping his hands on his suit, he said, "That was easy."

As they turned to leave, there was another loud crash. The four turned around to see a giant, black spider. On its large abdomen was the emblem of the Heartless. Raising its small head up, it gave an echoing hiss. The coffins all around the room began to creek open, and hopping out came several of the armor-covered Heartless.

"Not another one," Mr. Evers said, tucking the key into his pocket.

Sora growled as he stared at the Heartless. The Keyblade appeared into his hand. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Several of the Armored Heartless lunged at them, but were quickly destroyed by one of Donald's spells. "We'll take these guys," he said. "Sora, Jim, you two take the heartless."

Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade. He raised the Keyblade and aim at the spider. "Deep Freeze!" he yelled. the blast of ice shot from the end of his Keyblade struck the heartless. It gave a screech of pain.

"Nice one," Jim said.

Sora grinned, then he and Jim ran at the spider heartless, striking it with their weapons.

The spider hissed and shot a thick string from its mouth. Sora dodged and threw his Keyblade at it and let it spin back to him. The spider roared at him. "Jim, the torch!"

Jim looked down at the torch and grinned. "Take this!" he yelled, and he threw the torch at the giant Heartless.

The Heartless roared in pain as it began to burn. As it collapsed, it's captive heart rose from its body.

"Alright!" Sora said. He looked around, noticing all the other Heartless were destroyed. "You still have the key, Jim?"

Jim pulled the key from his pocket and grinned.

* * *

"Okay, we have the key," Jim said, holding the key up to Madame Leota. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched from behind him. "Now where's the way out of here?"

"First you must find the trunk," she responded.

"Trunk? Not door?" Jim said. "The key is the answer to all, remember?"

"Look, I don't make the rules, okay," she said to him. "I just work here."

"Okay, that's it," Jim said angrily. He tucked the key back into his pocket and picked up the crystal ball.

"What are you doing?" she screamed as they left the room. "This is bad luck! Very bad luck!"

They made their way back up to the attic and began to search for the chest. "Is that it?" Goofy asked, pointing to a large black chest.

"That's it," Madame Leota replied.

The four approached it. Jim handed the crystal ball to Sora as he pulled the key out from his pocket and slid it into the lock. With a click, the chest popped open. Jim began searching through. "How do I know what to look for? This thing is full of junk."

"Find the thing that must be read," the gypsy said.

Jim continued to look until he found a red envelope. "Wait, there's a letter here." He quickly opened it and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "Yes my dear-heart, I will marry you," he read. "I will love you for all eternity, and tonight, at last, we will be together. I do. Forever yours, Elizabeth."

"She didn't kill herself," the maid said as she appeared behind them.

The servant appeared next to her. "She wanted to be with him."

"Then someone must of given him a different letter," Sora said.

"Yes," everyone spun around. Ramsley stood in the shadows at the end of the room. "Well done. I must say I'm impressed."

"You did it?" Jim said. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ramsley ignored him and glared at the servant and maid. "I'll deal with you two later." With a gasp, the two vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Why'd you kill her?" Jim asked.

"My master did not listen to reason," Ramsley said darkly. "He had everything in the world and he was willing to throw it all away for love. I did tell him that it would end badly."

"We won't let you get away for that," Sora shouted. "You killed the one he loved most. We'll tell your master what really happened."

"That master must never know," Ramsley continued. "Edward and his love will be reunited and this curse will be broken."

"But that's not her," Jim said. "That's my wife!"

"And what she sees in you, I'll never know. But that is of little importance, now. What I do know is that the master's pain will end. And it will end tonight. The curse will be broken, and we can all finally move on."

"She can't be married to him," Jim said. "He's dead and she's not."

"True, but that can be easily corrected," Ramsley said with a smirk. "Life, I'm afraid, is such a delicate state."

"Look, if you put one finger on my wife, I swear, I will kill you!" Jim said, and he threw a punch at Ramsley's head, but flew through him.

"How wonderful," he laughed. "You're going to kill a ghost."

"Leave him alone," Sora said. He, Donald, and Goofy readied their weapons.

Ramsley laughed again. "I was given strict orders from Maleficent herself to destroy the three of you."

"Maleficent?" Goofy said. "You're following Maleficent."

Sora gave a shout of anger. "Where is she? Tell me now!"

"I'm afraid she's no longer here. She is off to another world, the ruins of her old castle of Hollow Bastion."

Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and slashed at him. The Keyblade only went through him.

"I'm afraid to say that you are wasting your time. Not only are going to loose your wife, Mr. Evers, but your children as well."

"My kids?" Jim said. "Where are they?"

They are waiting for you in the basement. But they aren't in the best of situations. Now I must be off or I might be late for the wedding. I bid you good day, gentlemen." With one last smirk, Ramsley vanished.

Jim punched the wooden floor. "What are we going to do?" Donald asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jim said, "First we are going to save my kids. Then we're going to stop the wedding and finish Ramsley once and for all. Then, we get out of here."

* * *

"From this day forward," Ramsley said. He began to pour a powder into a goblet of wine. "You will be joined as one for all eternity, until the very end of time." He handed it to Sara, who looked at it nervously. She accepted it and slowly raised it to her lips. "If anyone has any objections-"

The door burst open and Jim, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the two kids ran in. "Yeah, I got a few objections!" Jim yelled.

Sara dropped the goblet and ran to her husband. The two grabbed each other in a hug.

"Get away from her," Gracey growled. He stepped down the stairs. "I lost her once, I won't let it happen again."

"This is not Elizabeth," Jim said. "Ramsley, tell him the truth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ramsley said, not moving from his spot.

"So now you have amnesia, huh?" Jim responded. "Elizabeth didn't kill herself. He did! He's been lying to you all along."

Gracey continued to approach him. "I'm warning you, sir." He drew out a rapier of his own. "Get away! My patience is wearing thin. Elizabeth, please. Come on."

"I'm not Elizabeth," Sara said, her face still red with tears.

"Her name is Sara," Jim said.

"Ramsley wants you to think it's Elizabeth so your curse is lifted," Sora added. "He wants the curse to be lifted so he can be one with the Darkness. He's been working for the witch Maleficent the entire time."

"If you want to kill me, then kill me," Jim said. "But before you go stabbing anyone, you better read this." He pulled out the letter from the trunk. "This is Elizabeth's letter. The real letter, the one Ramsley stole. You never saw it."

Gracey snatched the letter from Jim's hand and began reading. He gasped. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked Ramsley. "It's written in her hand!"

"Yeah, in her hand!" Jim said. "Explain that, Ramsley!"

Ramsley looked around nervously. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Your union was unacceptable. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen."

"So you killed her," Gracey said.

"I told you it would be a mistake to be with that girl."

"But I loved her! Was love my mistake?"

"Yes!" Ramsley yelled. "I tried to protect you. All this years I sacrificed for you. But what would you understand of sacrifice, duty, or honor? You loved her? Damn you. Damn you all to HELL!"

Lightning flashed. All a flames vanished on the candles. The windows burst open and in flew hundreds of dark wisps of smoke that began to surround Ramsley. Dark spirits. Screams filled the room.

Sora's grip tightened on his Keyblade, and he, Donald, and Goofy ran in front of Gracey with their weapons ready. Jim joined them. He turned his head to Gracey and said, "Get my wife and kids out of here. We can take care of him."

Gracey nodded and did what Jim said, but the door out wouldn't open. A barrier surrounded Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jim, trapping them with Ramsley.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat Ramsley!) (Battle music: The Encounter)**

Ramsley gave a laugh. "You fools." He raised his hand and shot a ball of black fire at them. The four of them jumped out of the way as it crashed next to them. He turned his attention to Jim and began to fire a barrage of black fire at him.

"Look out!" Sora shouted.

Sora jumped in front of Jim and used the spell Reflectga and deflected the black fire towards Ramsley, who was stunned on impact. Sora dashes quickly towards Ramsley and unleashed a flurry of combos with his Keyblade. Ramsley gave out haunting moans, showing his signs of pain.

Sora was ready unleash the end of the combo until Ramsley recovered and grabbed Sora by the neck and began to rise from the ground until he was at least thirty feet from the ground. Sora struggled to free himself, but the grip was too tight. "Goodbye," he said darkly, and he dropped Sora.

"Wahhh!" Sora screamed.

He quickly regained his footing and boosted himself up to Ramsley and slammed his Keyblade overhead and into Ramsley's head, "It's over!", then sending Ramsley to the ground.

Sora landed on his feet and looked around for Ramsley. He was firing more of the black fire at Goofy and Jim.

Goofy got in front of Jim and blocked the incoming black fire. Jim ran from behind him and charged at Ramsley. He jumped up and slashed Ramsley in the face with his rapier, temporarily blinding him.

He ran to Sora's side. "Hey Sora, now's our chance!"

Sora nodded, "Right!"

They both ran to Ramsley and attacked him simultaneuosly, Ramsley growled as he was being attacked and began to rise back into the air. A black aura surrounded him. He raised his hands high and released several spirits. The spirits shrieked and flew around the room, then aimed for Jim. The spirit slammed into Jim's chest, causing him to fly back and slam onto the ground.

Sora stared at the fallen Jim, then turned his attention to Ramsley. Power rushed through his body and his eyes grew red. He used it to his advantage. A barrier surrounded him and he burst out of it, "LET'S GO!", Sora's clothes turned yellow and black as he absorbed Jim, Donald and Goofy. "Let's finish this!"

Sora spun into the air and unleashed a spinning attack with two Keyblades at Ramsley, he twurled his other Keyblade in the air and spun the atmosphere around him in a circle with Ramsley along with it. Sora gave out a smirk, "BACK OFF!"

Sora made the air around him explode and knocked Ramsley down to the ground in defeat. Ramsley gave a shout of pain and jumped into the air. His eyes went pale as he used his power to summon more of the dark spirits. A flame burst into the fireplace and the floor split open. The flame grew until it was in the form of a snake and moved around the room. A tongue slid out of its mouth and wrapped around Ramsley, who began to scream as he was pulled down towards the fireplace.

**(LEVEL UP: SORA MAXIMUM HP INCREASED)**

**(LEVEL UP: DONALD)**

**(LEVEL UP: GOOFY)**

**(LEVEL UP: JIM)**

* * *

Ramsley gave a shout of pain and jumped into the air. His eyes went pale as he used his power to summon more of the dark spirits. A flame burst into the fireplace and the floor split open. The flame grew until it was in the form of a snake and moved around the room. A tongue slid out of its mouth and wrapped around Ramsley, who began to scream as he was pulled down towards the fireplace.

He grabbed Jim's leg and began to drag him down, but Jim grabbed the edge of the tile.

Gracey ran to him and grabbed his hand.

Ramsley finally released Jim as he was pulled down below the ground. Jim flew out and landed beside the three who helped him.

He quickly stood up and dusted off his suit. He looked up and gasped as his wife collapsed. "Sara!" he said and he ran to her with Sora, Donald, and Goofy not far behind. "Sara, wake up!" he said. He held her in his arms. "Open your eyes." There was no response.

A blue wisp dropped down from the ceiling and made its way towards them.

"Hey!" Jim said at it. "Leave us alone!"

Megan looked at it carefully. "It's alright, dad."

The wisp continued to get closer until it reached Sara. It went inside her and the body rose several feet and stood straight. She gave a smile. A light burst from above into a single column.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Gracey said, walking closer.

"Yes, my love," she said. "The truth had to be known for me to be released. They saved me." She nodded at Jim, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Gracey smiled and said, "Oh, Elizabeth. I've waited so long for this moment."

"And now only Heaven awaits," she said. She dropped to the ground slowly and walked to her husband and Jim.

"Sara?" Jim said. With one last smile, Sara's body dropped into Jim's arms. Her eyes slowly began to open. Jim gave a sigh of relief and the two hugged. When they released, Jim turned to Gracey.

"Could you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Jim grinned. "What's there to forgive?" he asked. "You loved her."

Gracey smiled again and in a puff of smoke, several papers appeared in his hand. He handed them over to Jim.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The deed to the house," Gracey replied. "It's yours. Do with it what you will. Sell it, keep it. Do whatever keeps you and your family happy." He turned to Sora and shook his hand gracefully, "Thank you Sora, Donald and Goofy." He walked over to the column of light, where the spirit of Elizabeth stood waiting. He took her hand. "Thank you," he said as they began to rise in the light. "Thank you all so much." Then, they were gone.

"Wait for us!" The maid came running through the doors with the servant not far behind, carrying several ran into the light and began to rise as well. "Goodbye!" they yelled as they rose. "Thanks for everything!"

The Evers family waved as they vanished into the light. Sora stared at the light until the Keyblade reappeared into his hand. It shook violently, then a beam shot out and struck the column. The black Keyhole appeared, then with a click, it vanished, along with the column of light.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Um.. our way of saying goodbye," Sora replied.

"So, I guess you all will be leaving then?" he asked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded. "Then I guess you should take this. You know, as a memory." He pulled the key from the tomb from his coat pocket and gave it to Sora. "Good luck," he said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy waved goodbye to the family as they exited to the Gummi Ship.


	2. Second Visit

(Haunted Mansion: The Second Visit)

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through the courtyard of the mansion. They all stopped and took a look at the mansion. "Man, I never thought we'd ever come back here again."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! A little help over here!" A voice said.

"Uh oh, sounds like Jim!"

The three quickly ran over to the cemetery and saw Jim fighting a horde of Heartless. Sara, Michael and Megan hid off behind a tombstone. Sora, Donald and

Goofy readied their weapons and joined Jim in battle.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless!)**

Sora knocked a few Heartless out of his way with his Keyblade as Jim pierced through them with his rapier. Donald frozed the some of the shadows with the ice spell, Blizzardga. "I here come!" Goofy said, charging through the frozen Heartless shield first.

Sora grabbed Jim's wrist and spun around, after a few seconds he let go and Jim was like a hurricane as he slashed through the heartless, spinning and twirling madly.

The battle ended as Jim killed the final heartless.

* * *

Sora dismissed his Keyblade and walked towards Jim, "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

Jim looked Sora up and down, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

The three folded their arms and looked at Jim. "Oh alright, we're here because we all heard a mysterious voice, and it was telling us that we need to come back here."

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, "Sounds like the heartless are back too!"

Jim shuddered at the though of them. "Yeah...those things."

Sara, Michael and Megan came out from behind the tombstones, "Are those creatures gone?" Megan asked.

Jim grinned, "Yeah, your Daddy showed 'em who's boss!"

Jim then proceeded to swing his rapier around and make kung fu noises. Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed.

"Well, we better go find out why you guys got summoned here." Sora said, leading the group towards the entrance to the mansion. Jim stopped his family in their tracks.

"Whoa, Whoa. Who said Michael and Megan could come? Sora you said that?" Jim asked, making a gesture towards his kids.

"I didn't say anything." Sora replied.

"Aw c'mon dad, we wanna fight the monsters too! Michael groaned.

"Yeah dad, besides, they're probably the reason we were forced to come here anyways."

Jim crouched down to his two children, "These monsters are very, very dangerous. These aren't the kind you read about in fairy tales. Now, go with your mother she's gonna take you home."

Sara looked at Jim, "Honey, are you gonna be okay?"

"Sara, I'm Jim Evers, i'm bound to be okay." Jim chuckled.

"I don't believe you," Sara smiled.

"Michael, Megan, get to the guest rooms. We are going to be staying the night."

"Alright!" Michael grinned.

"I'm cool with that." Megan shrugged.

Megan and Michael dashed to the front of the mansion, "Hold up!" Sora shouted.

Megan and Michael skidded to a stop and spun around. "What now?"

"We are going to have to escort you there, since the heartless are back."

"Oh, how could I be so careless. Sora, lead the way!"

Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Protect Sara, Megan and Michael while making your way to the guest rooms!) (Battle Music: Rowdy Rumble)**

**Dark Hallways**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jim lead the way while clearing the paths of Heartless for his family. Sora charged through a horde of armored heartless and used a fire spell to take them out. Donald and Goofy smashed through a few bandaged heartless, while Jim took on the regular Shadow heartless.

They continued until the reached the Dining room.

**Dining room**

They reached the Dining room and continued to escort Jim's family. Jim swung his rapier through 3 shadows, killing them on impact. Sora dodged a few of the bandaged heartless' attacks and counter attacked it.

The heartless managed to scratch Michael's face, Jim's eyes grew red and he slashed through the heartless, not even giving Sora a chance to attack.

"Here Michael, sip some of this." Jim handed his son a bottle of potion. Michael grimaced and sipped the potion, and his scratch was gone.

Sora and company continued upstairs to the top floor.

**Top Floor**

Sora defeated a few more heartless until they reached the room. The four of them put their weapons away.

**(GET BONUS: SORA)**

**(GET BONUS: DONALD)**

**(GET BONUS: GOOFY)**

**(GET BONUS: JIM)**

* * *

"Now you be careful, Jim." Sara hugged her husband tightly.

"I'll be alright, now you three get some sleep."

Sara door closed, and then the mission began.

"Okay, let's head to the ballroom." Sora suggested.

They walked into the Ballroom and there were no signs of the Heartless. But a black portal opened and a figure in a black coat walked in from it. Orginization XIII.

"Who is this guy?" Jim asked as he drew his rapier.

"Orginization XIII!" Goofy said.

The unknown figure spoke, "So, it's appears Maleficient was right, you must be the group that defeated Ramsley."

"Yeah! That's right!" Jim shouted.

Sora summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

The unknown figure laughed, "Oh Roxas, always so cocky.."

"I'd wish you guys would stop calling me that!" Sora said in an angry tone.

The unknow figure unhoody himself. Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody.

"It's!" Donald exclaimed.

"That's right. I've come here to commend you for your doing." Xemnas smirked.

"What?" Sora shot a confused look at Xemnas.

Xemnas chuckled, "Apparently Saix did not explain properly, allow me to demonstrate."

With the snap of his fingers, Xemnas made a giant Heartless appear from behind him. It took on the appearance of a phantom, it had glowing yellow eyes and had red claws. It had a heartless symbol on it's hood, back and chest. It had shackles on it's wrist and neck and it held a long hatchet in it's hand.

"We never asked for a demonstration, but since you insist! We'll show you what we got!" Jim yelled.

"Good luck," Xemnas dissapeared into a black portal.

The four readied their weapons and ran towards the Heartless.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless boss!) (Battle Music: Sinister Shadows)  
**

Sora jump towards the heartless and spun into it with his Keyblade, attacking it with every hit and then knocked it away. Jim tried to jump up and slash it with his rapier, but missed and ended up falling to the ground. The heartless' eyes glowed even brighter and he attacked Sora wildly with it's hatchet. Sora shouted in pain.

Jim took out another potion and threw it towards Sora, "Uh, Sora!"

Sora's pain vanished and he jumped back up to his feet and charged the boss. He countered the heartless' hatchet slashes and counterattacked, stunning the heartless for a few seconds.

**(Limit: Cheap Shot)**

"JIM!" Sora shouted.

Jim ran to Sora's side, "Ready when you are!"

Sora grabbed Jim's wrist and spun him around, he let Jim go and he spun towards the heartless, slashing him uncontrolably. Sora quickly dashed to the heartless and joined Jim in attacking the boss. Once Jim stopped spinning, Sora glanced at Jim and he glanced back.

"Let's send 'em back to their graves Sora,"

"This is it!"

They spun around twice and slashed the heartless.

* * *

**(end of limit)**

The heartless recovered and it let out a sharp cry. It fell to the ground lifelessly.

Xemnas reappeared, "Well done, but it seems like my demonstration was not enough."

"Yeah, you think that could stop us? You've got another thing coming!" Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at Xemnas.

The grey haired orginization leader chuckled, " If I had a heart, I could've done more than just chuckle."

He turned to Jim, "Mr. Evers, what it the most dearest to you?"

"My family of course, nothing's more greater than that!" Jim said, putting his hand to his heart.

Xemnas turned his back towards them, "Oh?", He then dissapeared into the black portal not saying another word.

"Look, we better get going." Jim said, walking towards the doors. Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, shrugged and followed Jim.

They decided to take the trap door that lead down to the bottom floor.

Sara paced back and forth in the bedroom, trying to keep her mind off of Jim and the heartless. She looked at her childen, who were sleeping soundly. Megan was in the bed and Michael was on the couch. Sara smiled and felt like all of her worries were gone.

Soon, a portal of darkness formed and Xemnas walked in from it. Sara spun around, "Who are you?"

Xemnas smirked, "Let's just say, I'm a 'friend' of Mr. Evers." Sara backed away from Xemnas nervously. "I don't believe you at all!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Let's skip...the formalities."

The orginization leader grabbed Sara by her wrist and pulled her towards the portal, "L-Let me go! Michael! Megan!"

The two children sprung up from the couch and the bed and ran towards Xemnas. "Let our Mom go!" Michael said, punching Xemnas in the leg.

"How annoying.." Xemnas grabbed Michael, and took him as well. Megan was frozen in fear.

Xemnas said to Megan, "Tell your father, "Thank you for the spare hearts."

Tears rolled down Megan's face, "Mom! Michael!" She wiped her face, "I gotta find dad.."

Sora and company continued to explored the bottom floor. Instead of finding Heartless, they found Nobodies. "What are these things now?" Jim sighed.

"Nobodies!" Donald said, using a thunder spell on a three nearby Dusks. Sora slashed through a few Nobodies as Jim did the same. Goofy spun into the Nobodies with his shield. No Nobodies were left after the battle. They went through the green door and decided to head back out to the Cemetery until Megan's voice called their name. "Dad! Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

They spun around and saw Megan running after them, "Mom and Michael have been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? Kidnapped by who?" Jim asked.

"S-Some grey haired dude in a black coat!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other. "Xemnas!"

Jim punched a wall, "You mean to tell me, that guy we just met kidnapped your mother and brother?"

"YES! And if we waste anymore time, they're gonna lose their hearts!" Megan said forcing her to the door.

"Sora, what does that mean?" Jim asked.

"I'll explain later, but first we gotta go save you wife and son!" Sora pointing to the door that lead to the cemetery.

They raced outside to the Cemetery only to find the had the appearance of a ghostly bride, who had stitches all over her face and make up messily applied of her face. She appeared to have a large cages in her hands which both had the heartless symbol on the top of the cage. Inside the Heartless' cages was Michael and Sara. Their eyes had no glare in them. They looked like living corpes.

"Hey, let them go you freak!" Jim shouted to the heartless.

Sora ran in front of the heartless and summoned his keyblade. "All we have do is defeat the Heartless and free them." Jim, Donald and Goofy joined Sora in battle.

* * *

**(INFORMATION: Defeat the Heartless boss and free Michael and Sara!) (Battle Music: The Corrupted)**

Sora did a sliding dash to get closer to the heartless and attacked it. He pulled off a short combo and slammed it Keyblade into the ground, making balls of light appear and spin around him, hitting the heartless multiple times. "TAKE THIS!"

Jim jumped up and slashed at the heartless several times, making a short air combo before falling to his feet and getting ready to attack the heartless again. Donald shot ice from his wand, missing and hitting the heartless. Sora quickly dashed and attacked the heartless into another combo, then jumped up and knocked it away with an air combo.

Jim picked up the torch and got ready to chuck it at the heartless boss, Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait, we can't do that until we've freed your wife and son."

Jim looked at the two cages, "Oh right, i don't want to burn my family up!"

Sora's eyes flashed green briefly and he charged towards the heartless, pulling off a quick combo before knocking the heartless a few inches back. He landed on his feet and his eyes locked on to the cages. He was like lightning as he dashed towards the heartless once again. The heartless swung the cages at Sora madly, Sora dodged the both of them and quickly slash at the chains at lightning speed, releasing the cages from the Heartless's grasp. Sora's eyes flashed green again and he reached out for Jim's hand.

"Jim! NOW!" Sora shouted.

Jim tossed the torch at Sora. Sora stood back and hit the torch to the heartless with his keyblade and the heartless exploded with fire.

**(LEVEL UP: SORA!)**

**(LEVEL UP: DONALD!)**

**(LEVEL UP: GOOFY!)**

**(LEVEL UP: JIM)**

* * *

The heartless fell to the ground and the captive heartless flew up into the sky. Jim and Megan ran to their family. Jim shook Sara, "C'mon, wake up!"

Megan shook her brother, "Michael!"

The glare returned into their eyes and the hugged Jim and Megan. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

They both turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sara smiled, "Thank you Sora, Donald..Goofy"

Michael grinned, "Yeah thanks!'

Jim walked over to Sora, "Hey man, thanks for all your help!" Sora nodded.

"No problem. I'm glad we could help!"

Jim looked at his family. "Well, we gotta go. See you around, Sora!", The Evers family walked over to their car.

Sora, Donald and Goofy waved goodbye, and returned to their gummi ship.


End file.
